Lynn and the Boys
by 444timothy
Summary: When Lynn casually mentions to Lincoln about hypothetically having ten brothers instead of sisters, the two are caught up in the dimension that makes that a reality.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted "Dethroning Closer" because The Chainsmokers aren't #1 anymore, so the joke stopped being funny. Instead, here's the original Fanfiction I've meant to post.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Lincoln had dreamt that nightmare about having ten brothers and everything was back to normal or the Loud standards of normal. It was early morning at the weekend, and as usual, each of the multiple family members was doing their own thing. For Lynn, it started with frustration and annoyance.

"Ugghh," the sporty teen groaned to herself, as she was rummaging through the laundry in the basement, "Where are they?"

The basement door opened, and a cautious Lincoln walked in, carrying a heap of his own dirty clothes. He smiled and noticed his athletic sister rummaging through the laundry.

"Hey Lynn, whatcha looking for?" the white-haired boy asked, about to dump his clothes in the washing machine, before Lynn stopped him.

"My lucky socks," Lynn responded with frustration, as she dug deeper towards the dirty laundry, getting the discarded clothes on the floor. Lincoln noticed this and picked up the clothes she threw on the ground.

"Well at least try to do it without getting them dirtier," Lincoln said, placing the items in a nearby washing basket.

"Here's the thing. Lucy grabbed my laundry and put my own clothes on top of hers," Lynn complained, before finally finding the dirty grey socks that she had been looking for, "At least I found these beauties!"

Lynn picked up the rotten socks, and put them in her pocket.

"But you're seriously going to still wear that?" Lincoln questioned with disgust in his face.

"Yeah," Lynn answered, "Why do you care?"

"Because it's gross?"

Lynn patted Lincoln on the back, "For a brother, you sure are a bit girly," she confessed, much to Lincoln's disapproving look, "Seriously, you're probably one of the last people I know that would tell me how long I should wear something."

"Tell me how I am girly," Lincoln crossed his arms.

Lynn smirked, "For starters, you hardly play any sports unless I get involved in it. In fact, you're the only one who I can play sports with since every other of our sisters are too concerned with fashion or shopping or poetry or..."

"I get your point and... well... I'm not exactly the most athletic type," Lincoln confessed, "But that's just one reason. Name some more then!"

"Okay, you asked for it," Lynn said proudly to a nervous Lincoln. For the next few minutes, Lynn started listing off reason after reason, while also helping Lincoln put the dirty laundry that she pulled out for her socks. Before her list of ' _Why Lincoln Loud was a girl'_ went into double digits, he conceded.

"Fine, you win!" Lincoln threw his hands up in retaliation, "But just because I'm the only brother, it doesn't mean I have to show my manliness all the time," Lincoln responded, finishing dumping his laundry in the machine. Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit on the girly side," Lincoln admitted, "But what do you expect when you're surrounded by ten sisters?"

"I didn't say it like it was a bad thing," Lynn tried to reassure, "It's great to have a younger brother that's feminine."

"Gee thanks, Lynn,"

Lynn laughed, "Sorry bro,"

Responding, Lincoln let out a quiet but noticeable growl.

Lynn's face went a little serious, "To be honest, I sometimes envy you," she admitted, slowly walking up the stairs with his brother, "You're the only brother out of all of us, and you got it easy because of it."

"Actually, that's not th-"

Lynn interrupted him, "And imagine if you lived with ten brothers instead."

"Okay, first off, it's not easy at all being the only boy and secondly, I used to wish that I had ten brothers, but after having a nightmare about it, I got over it quick."

"Yeah, I forgot you told me about that," Lynn scratched her head, suddenly remembering the confession a few weeks prior, much to her brother's annoyance.

"And I remember you being mad about it for an entire week," Lincoln grimaced, thinking back to that time.

They eventually reached the basement door that leads to the first floor.

"But you got my thinking afterwards. What if I was the only sister with ten brothers?" Lynn said, hypothetically giving her thoughts to his brother, and Lisa, who was walking past the two.

"Oh, this topic again..." Lisa mumbled, rolling her eyes before heading to the kitchen. Once Lisa was gone, Lincoln continued.

"I really wouldn't want to know," Lincoln admitted. He checked the time on a nearby clock on the wall, "Besides Lynn, don't you have soccer practice?"

"Oh crud, I completely forgot!" Lynn gasped, quickly running up the stairs to grab her soccer gear, and running down the stairs, "I'll catch you later Lincoln!" Lynn waved at him, dashing past the front door.

Lincoln closed the door with a shrug and walked upstairs to read his comics and play on his handheld gaming console in his room.

* * *

That night, Lynn woke up to the sound of two voices arguing with each other. Lynn tried to get back to sleep, but after turning for a few seconds, trying to block out the noise, Lynn grumbled in frustration and got up from her bed to see what the commotion is all about.

She unlocked and opened the door that led to the hallway, and it became apparent where the ruckus was coming from. Frustrated and tired, she slowly walked up to Lincoln's bedroom and opened the door to step inside. Right before she stepped foot, she immediately noticed, a dark green tinted portal just floating there near the entrance of the room, with Lincoln and Lisa arguing with each other. Lynn sidestepped around the portal and faced the two. They both stopped to look at Lynn.

"Good, we have everybody here," Lisa began ominously, a wisp in her voice barely evident.

"Lincoln? Lisa?" Lynn yawned out, "What's going on?"

Lisa started to talk, "Utilising the sundry pieces of scrap I obtained from the local garbage disposal, I cumulated the elements of iron and the new created but highly unstable anti-matter inside this wristwatch to engender portals to alternative macrocosms."

Lynn's mind went blank.

"She made a device that can create portals to alternative universes," Lincoln rephrased, now turning to Lisa, "Which I decline because I do NOT want to get stuck in that dimension again!"

"That scenario was just your unconscious thoughts," Lisa pointed out. "Or as you typically call it, your dreams."

"Y'know," Lynn interrupted only half-awake, "As much as I'd love to hang, I'd got some precious shut-eye that I need to catch!"

With that, Lynn would've walked back into the hallway, into her room and into her bed to sleep. Unfortunately, as she turned around and walked away, she tripped over Lincoln's stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun, falling into the portal. After Lynn had been enveloped, the portal was slowly shrinking in size.

"Sorry Lincoln," Lisa apologised, "But unless you're okay with trapping Lynn in another dimension, you might have to wear this."

The young girl in glasses handed Lincoln the watch and asked him to find Lynn and return within three days.

"I thought it was twenty-four hours?"

"It was," Lisa said, "But the technology I implemented allowed for longer storage, so you'll have plenty of time. Just remember. You have only that amount of time to find Lynn and return Home together. Otherwise, you'll be stuck there together."

"I'm getting déjà-vu over this again," Lincoln said gulping, "But I know that without Lynn, it would be empty. So I'm going in!"

Lincoln bent his legs back and jumped, barely managing to get through the portal, which has shrunken down in half.

"Just remember to not dwell on time! It flies quickly," Lisa warned, before the portal completely disappeared, "I hope he got all that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had exams. I'll focus on Lincoln in even numbered chapters and Lynn in odd numbered chapters from now on.**

Lincoln Loud was fast asleep, lying down peacefully when his nostrils noticed an unfamiliar smell in the air. Waking up from consciousness, Lincoln rubbed his eyes and looked around for the source only to wake up full of confusion.

 _'What happened last night?'_ he thought to himself, wondering why his room now looked twice as big. He looked around his room, searching for anything that may seem odd. From the few seconds of searching, he could see all of his familiar belongings like his toys and favourite Ace Savvy comics, in the first side of the room that he was currently in, Lincoln also noticed some additional things that he knew he did not own previously. Smiling giddily, he got up from his bed and inched closer for a better look at the new items.

 _'Since when did I have this copy of Ace Savvy?'_ Lincoln shrugged, _'Oh well, I guess I can start reading,'_

Before Lincoln grabbed the comic, he quickly turned around and saw the other side of the room, with shock. For an average onlooker, the opposite side looked like it belonged to an entirely different room. It was decorated with black and dark gloomy colours and housed various items relating to supernatural and occult influences. Lincoln gasped at the sight for a second, before coming to the conclusion that it was all Lucy's belongings. But when did he suddenly share a room with her?

"You're up."

Lincoln's thoughts were cut off and replaced by his (somewhat girlish) scream as a black haired kid appeared behind him, scaring the white-haired boy.

"Lucy, you got to stop doing that!"

"Sigh," the boy responded with sorrow, "You forgot my name again. It's Lars."

Before Lincoln spoke again, he took another closer look at the kid, realising that he has shorter hair than his sister Lucy. Lincoln's mind clicked and figured out what happened a few hours ago. Quickly, he checked his wrist for his dimensional watch only to find it missing. Panic slowly set in.

"Sorry Lars. Lucy's just my friend at school," Lincoln nervously replied back, saying the first thought that came into his head.

"I just came to say that we're leaving in five minutes," his brother started.

"Wait, where?"

"You forgot again? We're going to Lynn's soccer game." Lars reminded in a monotone voice, "Did Lane's swirlies give you memory loss again?"

"He did that to me?"

"You know what," Lars said as he walked out of the room, "Just hurry up. It's going to be Lynn's 14th consecutive win."

And with that, Lars left, leaving the room all to Lincoln. Not wanting to waste any time, Lincoln spent a minute searching for the watch in the room, but to no avail. Giving up and ignoring the apparent problem, for now, he got his clothes to get dressed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway, he didn't see much difference from the original dimension he came from other than the slightly dirtier and messier interior on the walls. He also noticed that the hallway was a lot quieter, but he attributed that to everyone being downstairs.

Lincoln was too intrigued with the amount of changes he can spot that he accidentally bumped into his only sister in this dimension.

"Hi Linc!" Lynn said cheerfully, "Wow, that portal that Lisa created was pretty weird right?"

"Who's Lisa? What's the Portal?" Lincoln questioned, pretending not to know.

"Um..." Lynn tried to change the topic, pausing for a few seconds before Lincoln interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm just messing with you," Lincoln let up, smiling innocently at his sister, "Of course I followed you through it. Lisa's orders."

"Thanks Linc for almost giving me a heart attack," Lynn nervously laughed, trying to play it off cool, "Of course you would follow me! Why wouldn't you?"

"I saw you go through the portal," Lincoln explained, "But I have some bad news, and it isn't good."

"Bad news?" asked a concerned Lynn, looking at a panic-stricken Lincoln.

Lincoln considered telling Lynn about the dimensional watch problem but decided against it, "Don't worry, forget what I said, everything's fine," he lied unconvincingly.

"I'm not the best face reader but even I know something's wrong," Lynn said, seeing right through him.

Lincoln took a deep breath before speaking, expecting the worst reaction from Lynn, "I might've lost the watch that can send us back to our dimension."

"And that means?" asked Lynn, absent-minded.

"If we don't find the watch, we're trapped in this dimension forever!"

Lynn's face mildly scrunched up a little for a few seconds, before returning to her happy face, "That's awesome! I never want to leave this place!"

Lincoln stopped and stared at Lynn in disbelief, "Are you crazy Lynn? How do you like this place already? We've only been here for a few minutes."

"A few hours," Lynn corrected, "I woke up pretty early as always and my sisters- technically now my brothers gave me some big breakfast to celebrate having 14 consecutive wins in my soccer team or something like that."

"How come they didn't invite me downstairs?"

"Oh, that's partly my fault," Lynn claimed responsibility, "I told the others that you were too tired to come up."

Lincoln's stomach rumbled loudly, "And now I'm hungry."

"Just drink some leftover pancakes from the kitchen. Besides, it couldn't hurt just to stay and enjoy this place while we can. We can look for the watch afterwards!" Lynn commented, shrugging at her brother's predicament, "I always wanted to see what it was like to have ten brothers."

"Fine," the boy whined, "But after your game is over, we're looking for it!"

Lynn hugged Lincoln tightly, "Thanks Linc! It means so much to me!"

"Hey, is Lincoln ready yet?" a voice shouted out from downstairs.

"Yeah, he's just coming down now!" Lynn called back, gently nudging Lincoln towards the stairs, "Right Lincoln?"

"Yep! I'm making my way over!" he yelled over to the bottom level of the house, running down the stairs to the living room, where everyone else was currently residing.

Soon enough, all ten brothers and Lynn were gathered up in the living room, all conversing with each other. On the couch was the oldest of them all, Loki and his ditsy brother Loni. Next to them was Luke, Luna's gender counterpart and Lane, the comedian with his dummy, Mrs Coconuts. Standing near the couch was the goth Lars that Lincoln talked to earlier, and still wearing an emotionless expression. Also not on the couch were the twins Lief and Lexx were arguing with each other about something very minuscule before Levi, Lisa's counterpart got in the argument. Each of the brother's activities had continued for a minute or two before they noticed Lynn and Lincoln walk down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Luke remarked, "We wouldn't want to miss our own sister's game right Lincoln?"

"I guess..."

Looking at an empty spot his brothers have left, Lincoln proceeded to sit down but was stopped by Luke.

"Woah, not so fast. That's for Lynn," he said.

"It's okay, Lincoln can take it," Lynn offered, "I need to do a couple of stretches!"

"We're just so proud of you sis," Loki, the oldest one and Lori's male counterpart said, playfully punching Lynn on the shoulder, while she started her stretches. After Lynn did five or so leg stretches, she stopped and looked at Loki, who pulled out the van keys from his pocket, "You ready to go?"

"You betcha big bro!" Lynn grinned, dressed in her sports attire, and carrying a bag full of energy drinks and water bottles, "Should we?"

* * *

The siblings hopped into the family van as Loki unlocked the doors.

"Lynn," Loki waved over to his sister, "I saved the front seat for you!"

Lynn shuffled her feet a bit, "Actually, I was planning on sitting next to Lincoln."

The blue-shirted teen scoffed, "Why him in particular? All he does is read comics during your matches."

"I have a good feeling that he'll pay attention to this game," Lynn said ominously, to her eldest brother.

"Well, if you insist," Loki shrugged before he started to look for Luke who was his back-up front-row passenger-seater.

"Thanks!" Lynn smiled as she walked over to the back of the van, where he saw Lincoln on the far right side, sitting down, heavily engrossed in one of his Ace Savvy comic books. She went inside the van and sat in the middle of the row, right next to her dorky brother. Lincoln almost immediately noticed this and put his comic book on his lap.

"Hi Lynn," Lincoln cheerfully greeted, before noticing how she sat next to him, "I can't believe my alternate version of myself bought these rare editions of Ace Savvy! I must honestly be a good saver here."

"Seems like you're enjoying this huh Lincoln?" Lynn smirked.

"I hate to admit it but yeah," Lincoln replied, "But I'm sceptical about you sitting here with me. I thought you were going to sit with the boy version of Lori?"

"They have names Linky," Lynn teased, causing Lincoln to cringe at her calling him that name. Lynn gently gave Lincoln a noogie, in a playful manner, "He's Loki. You should really remember before our brothers start thinking you're weird."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to remember in the meantime."

Lynn looked out of the window and saw the van move out of the driveway, and soon, they were on the road.

"So, why did you want to sit next to me instead of Loki?" Lincoln corrected himself, "I heard him give you the privilege and it is your big day today."

Lynn answered sincerely, "I am still your big sister, even if we're in a completely different dimension and I still need to be protective of my lil' bro."

"Here, you got more than one 'lil' bro' to look after," Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the one who knows what the watch looks like let alone operate it."

The ride to Lynn's soccer match was relatively smooth for the most part, taking only a few minutes and they arrived relatively early at their destination as a result.

"Here we are guys!" Loki exclaimed, parking the van near a nice spot near the shade of an oak tree, "Now everybody out! I got to start making preparations for Lynn's victory celebration!"

"The game hasn't begun yet," Lincoln stated, "How would we know Lynn would win?"

"Uggghh," Leif groaned, "Why do you even bother coming if you don't even pay attention to the game? Even Lynn is manlier than you!"

Levi supported his brother's point, pulling out a large sheet of paper, written with advanced calculations that none of the other siblings could comprehend, "Also, according to my calculations, there is an astronomical 99.942% recurring chance of Lynn winning this match, and thereby moving onto the semi-finals of the soccer bracket outlined here."

"Okay, I get your points," Lincoln frowned, before asking another question, "Now where do we sit?"

"In the toilet of course!" Loni replied with a smirk.

"You doofus," Luke started to correct, "He said _sit_ , not sh-"

"Mum said not to use that word anymore!" Lexx stopped Luke in the middle of his swear, "We'll get in trouble if we say that."

"Oh please," Luke taunted, "Mom and Dad aren't here, watch me!"

Luke was prepared to say some of the most offensive words he learnt from the death metal bands he listened to when a loud air-horn from the speakers near the oval swept through the air.

"Welcome everyone to our quarter-finals elementary female league!" The voice boomed over the speaker, "We are reminding everyone that we will be starting in 30 minutes! Thank you for listening and remember to buy some snacks from our local deli! That is all!"

"One of us will have to take Lynn to her team," Loki told his younger brothers, "Who's doing it this time?"

"I'll do it!" Lincoln volunteered, putting his hand up before any of his other brothers could.

"Since when did you suddenly want to help Lynn?" questioned Luke, "That's not like you at all."

"Um..." Lincoln stalled, trying to think of a good reason before Lynn covered for him.

"It's because he owes me a favour from earlier," Lynn lied, getting all the other brothers off his back.

"If you say so," Loki shrugged. He pointed towards a nearby set of bleachers, "We'll be in row seven over there, Lincoln."

Loki and the rest of them walked away, leaving Lynn and Lincoln all alone.

"To be honest, I was expecting this to be a lot worse," Lincoln admitted to Lynn, as he walked with Lynn, searching with her for any sight of her soccer team.

"That was probably your nightmares over-exaggerate things as always," remarked Lynn.

"Hey Lynn, there you are!" A voice yelled towards Lynn's direction, sounding familiar to her. She looked at the source and saw her coach, beckoning her to come over, "We need you back here!"

"Coming!" Lynn called back, before looking back at Lincoln, "I'll see you after the game, Linc!"

As Lincoln made his way back towards his brothers, Lincoln saw Clyde, sitting in an empty section of one of the bleachers. There was something different about him though that concerned Lincoln and he couldn't place his finger on it exactly. From what he can tell, he looked a bit sad, all alone and generally depressed. _Maybe he needs a little cheering up_ , Lincoln thought to himself, deciding to walk to him.

"Hey Clyde!" Lincoln waved at him, in a cheerful manner. Clyde frowned and tried to hide as soon as he heard Lincoln, and immediately looked to the sides to see if anyone else was watching him.

"H-h-hi," stuttered a frightened Clyde, "I'm S-Sorry, p-please don't h-hurt me!"

"Wait, for what reason?"

"I don't know, I already gave all my lunch money to you! Just don't beat me up!"

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. In front of him, his best friend was begging him was mercy, tears clearly visible on his face. This raised many questions. Before he came to this dimension, was he enemies with Clyde? Was that the reason he had more comics than his own dimension. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Clyde, I'm not going to beat you up," Lincoln said calmly, walking slowly towards the scared boy. Lincoln softly placing a hand on his shoulder, indicating that he means no harm. Clyde winced at the touch of Lincoln's hand, trembling heavily but he gradually calmed down, taking deep breaths.

"Something isn't right here."

 **By the way, this isn't going to go in the direction of "Lincoln gets bullied by his brothers" route. It's going to be slightly different.**


End file.
